


What does love mean?

by planfilms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bokuaka being bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planfilms/pseuds/planfilms
Summary: Akaashi Keiji's definition of love is Bokuto Koutarou.ora small high school cute moment with bokuaka.
Relationships: BokuAka
Kudos: 97





	What does love mean?

_**What does love mean to you?** _

Him. His laugh, his smile, his crackhead behaviour, the way he spikes the balls Akaashi servers, the way he mispronounces Akaashi’s name, his screams, his voice, his eyes, his hair. 

_“Bokuto-san, let’s stop now, that’s enough for today.”_

How he listens to Akaashi. 

_“Got you, Akaashi!”_

How he never forgets to wait for Akaashi before going to practice, even though the other always tells him to not wait for him.

_"Tomorrow I’ll have a test, don’t wait for me, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto nodded, as if he would actually come to practice without Akaashi._

How Bokuto sometimes touches Akaashi’s hand by mistake when they are walking home.

_The way home wasn’t long, it was around a 15 minutes walk, but both of them would walk slow enough to turn the 15 minutes into a half an hour. Akaashi realised that a few months before, both of them would try to stay with each other as much as they could, them going home from school was the only time when they were actually on their own. It was precious time that they would wish wouldn't ever stop._

_Bokuto was talking all the time, and Akaashi enjoyed that. He would watch the other harshly gesturing, throwing his hands into the air, and every time he would put his hands near his body, Bokuto would brush his hand with Akaashi’s hand. A small ‘sorry’ escaping his lips every time._

How he always blushes when Akaashi calls him by his first name. 

_“We’re here.” Akaashi said, stopping in front of his house, Bokuto’s being exactly next to his. “See you tomorrow, then, Koutarou-kun.” Akaashi gave the other a small smile._

_Bokuto’s face was heating up, and at that point he stopped trying to hide it. Akaashi called him by his first name only when they were alone. Bokuto loved it._

How he always says those three words before running into his house. 

_“Yeah, see you tomorrow, Keiji.”_

_Bokuto started running, he came to a stop only when his door was in front of him. He looked in Akaashi’s direction, seeing him in front of his door as well, as if he was waiting for something.  
“I love you, Keiji. Good night.” He entered the house in a hurry. Akaashi smiled, it was his turn to blush now. He then entered his house as well. _

Just him. 

_**"I love you too, Bokuto Koutarou!”** _


End file.
